Naruto or Narita? A Tough Decision For Our Hero!
by spiral11
Summary: Naruto,being tired from his day worth of training to perfect a new jutsu,has just bought sleeping pills from a shady guy on market street.When he wakes up the next day,he's completely oblivious to the fact that he has been transformed into a girl...


**A/N:Some words may not be visible because the site won't let me save the story the way I want it. And every time I type up the missing words, they somehow get deleted again. Either Way, please enjoy the revised edition^^**

(Hidden Leaf Village Plains)

"C'mon, you stupid jutsu! Work!" Naruto Uzumaki yells out in frustration as he was focusing his chakra throughout his body to finally get his new jutsu to come into fruition. "You gotta work. I trained my butt off all day today for you and this is how you repay me!"

After a few hours of failure, Naruto finally collapsed into the grass field looking up to the sky with saddened eyes."_Why doesn't anything ever work for me? Pervy sage's jutsus always work. Kakashi sensei's jutsus work. I really hate to say this but,"_ he growls at the mention of his enemy, _"even Sasuke's jutsus work perfectly. So how come this damned thing won't work for me?"_

Feeling defeated, Naruto rises from the ground, deciding to go home and give it another try tomorrow. _"It's getting late anyhow."_

When Naruto arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village Market Place, he decided to take a detour into an alley way to go the rest of the way home, since his feet were hurting for the long distance he had traveled.

"Hey". A young man, wearing a bamboo shade hat, said to Naruto as he walked by."Hey kid..".

Naruto looked at the man with a defensive face. "You talking to me?".

"No, I'm talking to myself," The man retorted. "Listen, you look tense and tired" He said pulling out a case with three pills in it."You look like you could use these."

Naruto looked at the case, wearily. "What-_yawn_-What are they?".

"These are what I call Lunesta Pills, take one of these bad boys and you'll sleep like a baby". The man responded, constantly tapping the side of the case.

Naruto contemplated the possible pros and cons of the pills while looking hard at them and the man._"He could be giving me the real deal...but then again, he could be trying to play me like a __sap."_ "How do I know you're not trying to pull a fast one on me?"

"Hmm.."The young man responded. "I see you're no fool...tell you what, to earn your trust as a customer, I'll give ya these, free of charge." he said putting the case of pills in Naruto's hand.

"Just be careful though,"the man warned him."They're very fast acting, take it with a glass of water, then get in bed immediately".

After thanking the stranger and walking the last half of a mile to his house, Naruto entered his home and set his bag of equipment down. His body ached all over and he really needed a good night's sleep.

He then walked into his bedroom with a cup of water and swallowed one of the tablets followed by downing the water, then he immediately felt woozy. "Whoa.." He said sounding like he hadn't slept in one thousand years."That guy wasn't kidding when he said fast acting." Naruto then went to take off his clothes and put on his pajamas.

After another yawn, he slowly crawled into his bed and quickly fell asleep. That night however, he dreamt that his jutsu, mysteriously, worked (and flawlessly for that matter).

When he woke up that next morning, he felt as though something was off.

He couldn't quite place his finger on it but, things just didn't seem right to him. Maybe he was just still groggy from the sleeping pill. Shrugging it off, he walked into his bathroom and grabbed for the hair brush and caught a glimpse of his hand,he noticed his nails had grown a bit. "Hm, I need to give those a trim." Brushing his hair, he noted that the brush took longer to go through his blonde locks.

As he put down the brush, he noticed something weird about his chest._"W-...why does my chest feel heavy?"_. He simply figured it as an after effect because of all of the training he did the day before. What's even stranger is that he didn't even notice that something was missing when he used the toilet, he also (very surprisingly) missed seeing his reflection in the mirror after flushing and washing his hands. Not even thinking anything more about it, he went on his merry way like everything was normal.

But as the day went on, something struck him as strange when he noticed that almost every man in the village was looking at him funny. "_What's with these guys?_" he thought to himself. "_It's like they've never seen a guy walk around before_."

Throughout the day, Naruto kept wondering why his voice sounded a bit higher in octave; he simply mistook it for puberty."Funny," he said nonchalantly, "I always figured my voice would get deeper...oh well,that's life for ya, always keeps you guessing."

A young, scrawny man came up to Naruto, while he was enjoying the sun and fresh air in the park, and said words that pissed him off to the point where Naruto punched him dead in the face, giving him a black eye, as he yelled, "What type of person do you think I am? I'm a guy for God's sake!"

What the hell kind of day was this? The guy talked to him like he was some girl, "Excuse me miss but, would you kindly accept my offer to go on a date with me?" Was Naruto wearing a gay outfit today or what? Nope, just his normal clothes.

When Naruto stormed off from the park, he looked around once more and saw that men were still looking at him funny."_What is going on today_?" He thought to himself as he scowled people left and right."_Has every girl on the planet died or did every man in the village besides me decide to turn gay?". _By sundown, he found some sanctuary when he reached a lone cliff side high above a clear river. It's really quite beautiful actually. "W_hat is wrong with everyone today? Why were all those people looking at me funny, like, I was an outlaw or something..?"_

After thinking long and hard for, he then remembered how shady the guy, who sold him the sleeping pills, looked and then stomped his right foot on the ground in frustration then said "What did that guy put in those pills!"

Straight after his sentence's completion, Naruto heard a very strange noise come from behind a couple of trees. When he turned to look, he saw the same scrawny man from earlier running like he had just saw death face-to-face.

"Run!It's not safe here!" the man yelled only to realize that he was too far away from Naruto to be heard. It would turn out that the man was being hunted by some "lone wolf" carrying six kunai knives in the gaps in his hands, he flung one forward, releasing the kunai at breakneck speed. Fortunately for the man, they all missed. However, it was unfortunate for Kunai knives embedded themselves, twice in his left arm and once in his right leg.

"AH!" Blood curdling screams were now heard from Naruto as the blades pierced his flesh. As he grabbed his arm and winced in pain, he was knocked back a few steps, pushing him closer to falling off the cliff and into the river below.

"Please stop!"The scrawny man begged with his life as he began to crawl away in terror."I-I will pay you!I just need more time! Please Raimund, don't add another murder to your already dirty conscious!".

As Raimund began to fling back his arm, all he said to the scrawny man was "It, apparently, is too late for pleading, dear brother." With that said, Raimund swung his arm with all his might, letting go of the remaining three kunai knives in his grasp and killed his brother with two.

The other one, however,went straight towards Naruto, and as if out of total reflex, he quickly turned his head to the left, causing the kunai to graze him ever so slightly. In doing so, the knife made a deep cut from Naruto's right temple all the way across his forehead, making him take that final step back off the cliff and fall at least a good 10 meters before hitting the river, and hitting it hard**(thank goodness he landed on his back)**.

Even so, that slam knocked the wind right out of him as he slipped out of consciousness. As his lifeless body floated on the river, a young, light-purple-haired, passing local walking along the road saw Naruto and shouted out, "H-hey! Miss,are you alright! Miss? If you're trying to swim and nap at the same time, that's probably not the right way to do it!" She tried to make the situation at hand as jokingly as possible...it wasn't working.

**(To anybody,it would've seemed like Naruto had been dead for quite some time now.)**

The local then dove into the river and swam out to grab hold of Naruto's collar, pulling him along and at the same time swimming back to shore."Miss,wake up!Wake up!"As she put her ear to Naruto chest, she could hear his heart beat**(it was faint but,it was there)**.

Seeing as how the nearest hospital was three miles away, the local figured she'd have to tough it out until she got to there or a ride came along. With Naruto drooping over her back, she ran as fast as she could.

Thirty-two minutes of running later,she finally made it in the doorway of the hospital. "Help! This young lady is in need of urgent medical assistance!" She yelled, slightly in between breaths. While doctors and nurses put Naruto's body onto a stretcher **(or what ever the hell they used in his world)**, Naruto kept slipping in and out of consciousness."It's going to be alright young lady" One of the doctors said to Naruto, who looked like he was already dead. "Just Hang in there.".

As the party of medics reached the E.R., Naruto, faintly, kept hearing words like :she, her, young-lady, miss and "that" following with the word "girl". Healing Naruto's body was completely easy to do. The only thing that was left was figuring out just how he got like that **(but that's another chapter)**.

When one of the doctors came out and told the local girl that she could see Naruto, she walked in his room to see his forehead and temple stitched and bandaged, his left arm in a cast and his body laying in an upright position. "Will she be alright?" The girl asks with major concern in her voice.

"Of course," The doctor reassured her. "She'll be fine as long she gets the rest she needs". Just before those two turned to leave, Naruto began to stir in his doctor turned back very quickly and looked at Naruto with a smile. "She must be awake now." He said feeling relieved that he got to Naruto in time. Just before the darkness of his mind took over, all Naruto managed to get out of his mouth was, "W-who are you calling...'she'?"

Then, Naruto's head plopped onto the pillow and he fell asleep.

**A/N: How was the revised edition? Better and more understandable than the original, right? Anyways, please review and I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
